List of punishments
The following are a list of punishments that Ronald has received by Nature Cat and other characters during his punishment days throughout the Ronald Gets Grounded series. Season 1 Coming soon! Season 2 Ronald Screams the Roblox Death Sound # Reacting to Sayori's death from Doki Doki Literature Club # Screaming "DO YOU KNOW DA WAE" into his ears # Having Big Smoke from GTA San Andreas hit him with a baseball bat # Nature Cat sings the voice crack version of "Ocean Man" Ronald Gets an F # Being forced to play the Evil Erika Maze Game # Being forced to watch horror movies # Lit on fire # Getting sent to room Season 3 Ronald Says Something Terrible About NK's Return # Reacting to Yuri's death from Doki Doki Literature Club # Reacting to the Prevent It CA Sous Chef PSA # Watching the Lost end credits # Reacting to Natsuki's neck snap from Doki Doki Literature Club # Being forced to play the Evil Colleen Maze Game Ronald Punches Catlin # Nature Cat yells "BAD ROBOT!" into Ronald's ears # Getting sweeped by Gotta Sweep from Baldi's Basics # Nature Cat screeches like Four from BFDI # Being forced to watch Nature Cat SWOOCE RIGHT IN # Getting banged by Nature Dog Ronald Causes a Power Outage # Burning his hand with a 1000 degree knife # Revving Nature Cat's car, causing flames from the exhaust chute right into Ronald's face # Backing over Ronald # Lighting some fireworks off into Ronald's face # Getting electrocuted Ronald Destroys the House # Watching "Ronald No More" over and over again for 2 hours straight # Eating the broken metal shards of the broken microwave # Drinking a cup of hot sauce # Humiliating in public (Ronald runs up and down yelling "My mouth is on fire!") # 2 in one - Listening to extremely loud music while Nature Cat destroys Ronald's room with a bomb # Throwing away all the broken stuff that was in Ronald's room Season 4 Ronald Gets a Punishment Day by the K9.5 Gang # Getting a wedgie # Pouring hot sauce into mouth # Getting trampled over # Getting hit by a basketball # Refused to go anywhere Ronald Shaves Nature Cat's Fur # Licking Ronald's nose # Fed dirt, mixed in with Hal's muck # Drinking from a public toilet that hasn't been flushed for a decade # Getting banged by Nature Cat Season 5 Ronald Invites Grampy Donald Over/Destroys House # Getting spanked with a spiked bat # Listening to a very very very loud version of "We Are the Dogs" from K9.5. # Drinking hot sauce # Killing Grampy Donald with Vyond Logic while Ronald watches # Nature Cat drives around like crazy with Ronald strapped to the front to be traumatized Ronald Gives Ella a Concussion Time # Axing Ronald's laptop # Shredding all of Ronald's video games # Scorching Ronald with a blowtorch # Eating a cactus # Getting turned into a Business Friendly character # Making Mike mad by calling him and saying he's a good-for-nothing grounding dad # Giving Ronald a concussion time as payback for what he did to Ella Ronald Crashes the Car Into the K9.5 Gang's House (K9.5) # Forcing to watch the cutscenes from K9.5's games (Live in Airedale, We Are the Dogs!, WebTunes, The Tail-Wag Tour, The Howlywood Premiere) # Getting run over by Ella and Gershwyn's convertible # Forcing him to look at Maxine's scrapbook # Getting whipped # Getting struck by lightning Ronald Lights Fireworks in the House # Getting hit in the head with a spiked bat # Watching ''Frozen ''3 times in a row # Drinking an entire bottle of ghost pepper hot sauce # Having a 4th of July cookout # Launched into the sky with a firework